


Якорь

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Sovenok



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok
Summary: Кто-то очень сильно любит Тони Старка





	Якорь

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [... и бездна отступает](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515793) by [fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018), [Sovenok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok). 



Ты мой якорь.  
В этом сошедшем с ума мире.  
В этих снах, что выкручивают душу.  
В этих безумных попытках жить как раньше — легко и просто, наслаждаясь каждым прожитым мигом.  
  
Но я живу.  
Здесь и сейчас.  
Я держусь за тебя, мой якорь.  
Ты молчишь о снах и держишь меня, когда все вокруг рассыпается пеплом.  
Ты вытащил меня из лап безумия, пустоты, что пришла с Таносом.  
А я удержу тебя...  
Чего бы мне это ни стоило.  
  
И снова сны...   
Ты задыхаешься, пытаясь сбежать от преследующего тебя прошлого. Но я удержу тебя. Согрею своим теплом.  
  
Спи, Тони. Завтра будет новый день. И мы вновь будем наслаждаться жизнью.  
Здесь и сейчас, Тони.  
Здесь и сейчас.


End file.
